femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Christine Jensen (iMurders)
Christine Jensen (Joanne Baron) is the hidden main villainess of the 2008 film iMurders. She was introduced as the landlady of a New Jersey apartment complex, which event planner Sandra Wilson was moving into at the start of the movie. History However, the film's events would reveal that Christine was not in fact the complex's landlady, but was rather a friend of the real landlord Jackie Danielson and was staying at the complex while she and her husband were on vacation. It was also revealed that she had a past connection to Sandra: she had had an affair with Christine's married brother William, who committed suicide after his wife came home to discover the two together. Events Distraught by her brother's suicide and blaming Sandra for being the cause, Christine became a vengeful and psychotic villainess against Sandra, as well as the other members of a Facespace chatroom Sandra was a part of. Working alongside corrupt lawyer Robert Delgado, Christine targetted the chatroom members as part of a murder spree, with Delgado killing members April and detective Bobby Romano; the latter being killed due to closing in on Delgado. Delgado also attacked Lindsay Jeffries, who survived the attack. As for Christine, the deranged villainess donned a judge disguise and began her own killing spree, starting by killing Mark Sanders with a drill as he began proposing a new competition game to the group, who believed the footage they were seeing of his murder to be a prank. Christine also ritualistically killed Wanda Jennings, and later did the same to Richard Henderson after unsuccessfully attempting to kill Lindsay. All the while, Christine struck up a friendship with Sandra (who she had lured to the apartment complex via the Facespace chatroom) and presented herself as someone with little computer knowledge, effectively avoiding suspicions. In addition to her murder spree, Christine sent Sandra threatening e-mails and text messages while also planting newspaper articles in her apartment and briefly using her car to frame Sandra for the killings. Reveal Sandra's scheme worked, as the investigating FBI agents (two of which being Lori and Joe Romano, Bobby's siblings and the latter being Sandra's neighbor and love interest) came to believe Sandra was responsible for the murders, with Joe shooting and killing Sandra in self-defense when she lured him to his apartment claiming to be suicidal and fired a gun at him. It was Lori and her partner, Agent Washington, subsequently meeting Jackie Danielson and revealing that Christine wasn't the true landlady that Christine's villainous reveal began, as Jackie revealed Christine's backstory and how Christine was very well-versed in computers. Jackie finding that Christine had left behind her red shoes and revealing how she referred to them as her "velvet fifty cent shoes" definitively proved Christine was the killer, as Velvet50 was the username Christine used on the chatroom. It was then revealed that on the night of Sandra's death, she was held at gunpoint by Christine, who forced her to make the threatening call to Joe and type out a note on her computer saying that she was the Facespace killer. It was during the process that the evil Christine struck Sandra with her gun and ranted about how she (in her mind) killed her brother, blasting Sandra as a liar when she tried to explain she hadn't known William was married during their relationship and referring to the other chatroom users as "degenerates". Christine also revealed her collusion with Delgado, and proclaimed that he was right to have killed Joe's brother and that she planned to kill Sandra. Having forced Sandra to take some pills that made her disoriented, Christine hid out of sight as Joe arrived at the apartment, with a confused Christine pointing the unloaded gun Christine left with her. It was during the confrontation that Christine fired a shot in Joe's direction, causing him to react by fatally shooting Sandra. The film's ending showed Christine (having presumably fled town) using her cell phone to enter a chatroom for people seeking out affairs, revealing that the murderess intended to continue her murder spree. Gallery Christine Jensen Mask.png|Christine in her villainous disguise Christine Jensen Phone.png|Christine pursuing another chatroom of victims Category:2000s Category:Blonde Category:Bondage Used By Villainess Category:Callous Category:Conspirator Category:Deceiver Category:Delusional Category:Full Face Mask Category:Hero's Friend Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Makeshift Weapon Category:Murderer Category:Murder: The Works Category:Pistol Category:Psychotic Category:Serial Killer Category:Sibling Category:Vengeful Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Karma Houdini